


Whips and Swords

by CookieChey



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Kinky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieChey/pseuds/CookieChey
Summary: Back at it again with smut, things get kinky!More or less a practice writing for me to get back into it.
Relationships: Izumi Sena/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Whips and Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Yall can find me on twitter if you got a request, otherwise enjoy this! 
> 
> Twitter @ can be found at the end,

You just entered the practice room,when a strange sound entered your ear,it sounded like a hushed moan.

Upon opening the closet door,you found Izumi,fully dressed in a latex bodysuit and a strange tent in his pants.

"Were you already waiting for me..?" Was the only tease you were able to let out before he tackled you to the ground.

"You know that I always wait for you Princess." Oddly enough he handed you a whip,yes you met a few times with him for well sex,but it never involved anything kinky until today.

You accepted the whip,like it was a magical weapon passed down from king Arthur himself and started to test it out on izumi within a few seconds,not before dropping your clothes leaving you in pitch black stockings with matching bra and panties.

Izumi moans filled the room,when you stopped whipping him,he looked up at you,starting by your black heels slowly taking in your full figure from top to bottom.

He stood up in a swift motion and met you half way in a hungry kiss,both of you fought for dominance, until izumi won over and pushed you gently to the floor.

"Princess ,I cant wait any longer,please I beg you..." he looked at you with pleading eyes,pleasure was already denied for so long.

A sigh of lust left your lips and he pushed your panties away, slowly entering himself into you,a few thrusts and he was already spilling cum onto you,yet you weren't finished.

In this special case,izumi took out the vibrator ,you 2 used from time to time and started to work you to your orgasm with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is @CheyLovesl


End file.
